Power Rangers: Vamp Force
by Angel1025
Summary: Behold a season featuring a group of Power Rangers you have never witnessed before: Vampires. Watch as they battle against an army of evil vampires and demons for the sake of humankind. Can be rated anywhere from Teen to Mature depending.
1. 1a

Welcome folks to my fic

_Welcome folks to my fic. I wanted to start it after I finished my current one, but with the way it's been going lately, it would have taken quite a while. But I will continue with my current fic as well. So here we go. Hope you all enjoy it. Please comment._

Carpenter City, a dark, gloom filled city with darkness and despair. A city where one must watch over their backs, or suffer for your humanity. While there are a few good people in this city, these folks are far and wide. It was a dark, rainy night as a young female drifter in her early to mid 20's walked the streets among the emotionless crowd.

Her name is Mena Harker. She has jet black hair that's a little above her shoulders, Caucasian skin, and green eyes. She was wearing a violet raincoat, a violet long sleeve shirt, a set of dark blue jeans, old black leather boots, and a violet backpack stuffed to the brim. As long as she remembered she had this void in her life, this is highly due to her lack of family or friends. For the last for the few years she has been on her own as she had been let go by the orphanage she was raised in when she turned 18.

About a half an hour after entering the city, she decided to rest for a moment and entered a rundown bar. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sound of heavy metal playing on the juke box. She quickly walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools placing her backpack onto her lap as the bartender approached her.

"What'll you have?"

She went into her pocket to find a crumbled up dollar bill, unfolding it to revealing to be a five.

"Cheapest thing you got, please." she said as she placed the five on the bar.

The bartender took it and came back with a soft drink and a couple bucks in change. She took the change and put it in her pocket as she took sip of her drink, discovering it to be a coke as any alcoholic drink would be too rich for her in her current position. As she continued taking sips, she started eyeballing around the bar. Nothing really different from any other bar she's been to, the usual; big hairy, tattooed guys playing pool, bunch of cheap looking men with sleazy women, and the bartender looking no different than then the pool players.

Just then, she noticed a group of men sitting by. They were all very pale and they all wore the exact same thing, black leather jacket, black sweatshirt, black jeans, and black shoes. All except for one. He, like the others, too, was pale, had semi-short black hair with the front pointing up and blue eyes. He instead wore a very good quality black shirt with a black sports jacket over it, nicely pressed black pants, and black shined shoes and looked younger and better looking than the other.

It wasn't as much as it is that they had never left their sight on her since she came in. Without even trying to not look too obvious the same dressed men just plain stared at her with both a look of lust and, as weird as it sounded, a look of hunger. The nice dressed man however just sat back as the men ogle.

A few minutes later, two men had just entered the bar, both pale like the men at the table, one looked in his mid twenties, had somewhat bushy brown hair and was wearing a red shirt with a red sports jacket, jeans, and a pair of shoes, the other looked like he was in his early twenties, had jet black hair that parted towards the right, wearing a black t-shirt with a black hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

After entering they sat at a booth across from the table as they kept a close eye on the group in black. From there, it was a constant staring contest between the two, with dirty looks, and glares. Mena could feel it in her gut that something was about to go down. Slowly, she grabbed her bag and began to get up, but before she could make it all the way, the men in black and the two men who sat down instantly got up and began open fire as a heavy metal song began to play on the juke box. Everybody instantly began to freak out and hit the deck as bullets began to fly everywhere. Mena slowly crawled on the floor towards the back as everyone ran out the front; some made it while others were unfortunate.

For the men in black who ran out of bullets instantly leaped towards the two guys but they fail as they are either shot or instantly tossed or kicked hard against the wall after impact. Just then the men in black stopped firing and began to stand there as they widened their eyes. Within seconds all the pupils changed color, into an ice crystal blue and two of their front teeth grew and inch.

The guy in red and the guy in the hoodie looked at each other and nodded as they done the same thing and unveiled wooden stakes from their sleeves. Both sides charged forward as the two men began to stab the chest of every man dressed in black; a second after getting stabbed the men would instantly turn to ashes and fell to the floor.

As one of the men in black was about to stab the guy in the black hoodie, the guy in red turn over to see what was about to take place. Quickly the guy in the hoodie ducked down as the guy in red jumped and spin kicked the man right in the face, causing him to plop to the ground.

"Thanks." said the guy in black.

"Yeah, don't mention it." said the guy in red.

"Wait a minute." he then said as he eyeballed the whole bar to.

"Where's Bastien?"

Meanwhile, as Mena crawled through the kitchen she spotted the exit. As she grew closer to the door she bumped into a pair of feet. She looked up to find the one man in black dressed more nicely than the others.

"Hello, lovely." said the man.

He then bent down to pick her up as he tightly gripped on her arms.

"Why let the men have all the fun?" he said with a creepy smirk.

Instantly he pulled her in and was about to bite into her before her getting pulled off by the guy in red with the guy in black right beside him.

"Not tonight, Bastien."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

The remaining men in black came out and began to attack the two guys, pulling Mena off the guy's hands and causing her to fall against the wall into a sharp edge on a shelf stabbing through the side of her torso. She screamed as the blood began to flow out of her wound.

"Ah, crud!" said the guy in the hoodie.

The guy in red turned to see Mena's dilemma and heads over to help, but not before getting tackled by Bastien to a wall. Guy in red tried to stake him but he managed to dodge every strike. He looked around the kitchen to find every man in black defeated but him.

"Another night." said Bastien before fleeing through the back exit.

Just as he left, the two guys eyes' and teeth returned to normal as they looked over to find Mena gone and find her leaning against the wall as she walks towards the front exit as a new song begins to play on the juke box.

_**Now come one,  
Come all,  
To this tragic affair,  
Wipe off that make up,  
What's in is despair,  
So throw on the black dress,  
Mix in with the lot,  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not,**_

_**If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see,  
You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me,  
So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye,  
I'd encourage your smiles,  
I'll expect you won't cry,**_

Bit by bit, she began to slip off the wall and the music started to sound echoic and blurry as she continued to lose blood. Within seconds she fell completely to the wall being barely conscious. The two guys ran to find her and picked her up.

"Aw, man. She's lost a lot. There's no way we can get her to a hospital in time." said the guy in red.

"What now then?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds, both knowing what had to be done.

"I'll do it." said the guy in red.

His eyes and teeth turned again as he pushed any hair covering her neck.

_**I said yeah,  
Yeah,  
I say yeah,  
Yeah,  
Come on,**_

He then leaned over and sank his teeth into it. She could sense the pain but was far too weak to make any noise. A few seconds later she finds herself blacking out as the music slowly fades away from her while the juke box still plays.

_**I say save me!  
(Get me the hell out of here!)  
Save me!  
(Too young to die and my dear;)  
You can't...  
(If you can hear me, just walk away)  
...Save me!**_

The guy in red then picked her up and headed out the bar with the guy in the hoodie following, while carrying Mena's bag. After exiting, they made a right turn and then another as they began to walk down a dark alley.

_End of Song_


	2. 1b

Episode 1: Embrace of the Vampire

Episode 1: Embrace of the Vampire

Sometime later on Mena finds her self awakening in her pants and tank top that she was wearing to a place that wasn't the bar. It appeared to be a cruddy room in an apartment. She then heard a voice.

"Hey, she's coming to."

She turned her head over to find the guy in the hoodie from the bar with her jacket, shirt, boots, and bag next to him on a chair, and next to that chair. She then looked up to find a doorway, where she spotted the guy in red and a man she had never met before. He has Caucasian skin, long dark hair, a beard, and blue eyes, and he was wearing a dark brown long sleeve shirt, a black scarf, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black shoes. She instantly freaks out and leans up against the wall, noticing bandaging where she was stabbed and around her neck, which heightened her curiosity. She pulled the bandage off and let rubbed her hand through and felt two holes. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she had to get out of there. She instantly leaped forwards trying to make her way through the doorway but was getting held back by the man in the scarf.

"Its ok." he said

She continues to struggle and grunt as she tries to fight her way through.

"We're here to help."

She continues to fight through.

"Mena, let us help you."

Her pupils started to get ice blue and her teeth began to grow as she was able to make through the doorway into the hallway.

She then heard a bunch squeaks and screeches near by. She looked up, down, and around to find a large group of bats hanging from underneath and around the stairs. She suddenly felt that something was different with her. She lifted her right hand and felt her teeth, quickly noticing the elongated teeth. She moved her index finger to tip of one of them and quickly felt a prick on her finger. She put her hand down to see small drops of blood coming out the finger. She turned over to find the three guys standing there.

"Where am I? And what have you done to me?" as she tackled straight for the guy in red and began to hit him.

"Mena, please. I had no other choice."

"You nearly killed me!"

"No. Those were the other guys. If anything, we saved you. Saved you from dying."

Mean stopped hitting him and began to calm, as her face returned to normal.

"Why me? Why me out of all people?"

"I can't tell you that."

"But I can." said the man in the scarf.

"I'm Jared, the one in red is Dante, and that lovely young man there is Shaun. And I can explain everything too you if you give us a little bit of your time."

Mena thinks for a moment and then walks over to the bed to sit down.

"Okay. Let's talk. Starting with how long have I been out?

"A couple of days." said Shaun.

"Which brings up the question, where am I?"

"Our home." said Dante.

"Here?"

"We've gotta keep a low profile. Don't want those guys from the bar finding us." Said Jared.

"Those men, who were they?"

Jared, Dante, and Shaun take a good look at each other and then back at Mena.

"What you're about to hear is gonna sound unbelievable, but here it goes. Those men, they were vampires." said Jared.

"Vampires."

"Yeah. Those stories you hear about demons of the night stalking and praying on human kind, drinking their blood, are as real as you or me. Same goes to magic." said Dante.

Mean gives a skeptical look on her face.

"Hey, how else you do explain the teeth and sudden change in eye color?" said Shaun.

"…Alright. Vampires and magic are real. So who was the one better dressed guy?"

"That guy, his name is Bastien, a very strong vampire who at times is a brilliant battle strategist, but will play dirty if necessary. He is not someone to take so lightly." said Dante.

"So he's the leader?"

"Oh no. He's not the leader." said Shaun.

_Mansion_

Bastien had just parked just outside a gothic mansion after another recent defeat. He walked to the front door to enter the entrance hall which was contained a bunch of vampires, some dressed as the others were, while others had their personal preference of clothing . The interior of the place had an old classy English style to it, much like the exterior. He went over to a door near the hallway and opened it to reveal an elevator. Pulling out a key, he inserted it into the key slot located on the bottom of the floor button pad, causing the elevator to go downstairs.

"_He's just a right hand man, like Aidan."_

"_Aidan?"_

Once reaching the bottom level, the elevator doors opened revealing a gloomy high tech base. As he steps off the elevator and headed down the hall, Bastien hears a voice in one of the rooms.

"Bad day at the office?"

"Shut it!" he replied.

We are revealed that the voice comes from another vampire who seemed to working on a small gadget using a screw driver. He like any vampire was pale, he had brown hair combed both ways, wore a pair of glasses and lab coat, with a nice shirt, and a pair of nice pants and shoes underneath.

"_He's the brains of the house. Any of the high tech gear or knowledge on anything science or magic related that they obtain is all thanks to him. Don't let his appearance fool you. While he doesn't normally fight out there as much Bastien or the others do, he is still deadly."_

"This I gotta go see." Aidan said with a smirk as he put down the device and screw driver and began to follow Bastien.

"_So who is in charge of the house?"_

The two vampires approach a bullet-proof glass door at the end of the hall. The doors open and the two enter the room. The room appears rather unoccupied except for a throne at the end of the room, in which a vampire sat.

"_Damien." said Jared._

The vampire appeared to be of age as he had many wrinkles and not have a lot of hair on the top of his head. He had icy blue eyes and a stern look on his face that could intimidate anyone nearby. He was wearing a nice shirt, pair of pants, and boots with metal ends, with a long jacket with patters on it.

"_Head and founder of the house. He has a strong prejudice against humans, and believes that vampires will one day rule over all species, which is why he recruits and creates an army of them. He will recruit other demons as well, but he will always see them as lower creatures beneath him and his kind, which is why he is willing to let them do the dirty work. He is no one to be reckoned with because the one thing other thing he cannot stand is vampires that turn on their kind."_

The two walk over to his throne and bend down to their knees and bowed.

"What is the situation?" asked the mighty fanged monarch.

"I'm sorry to say that we were unsuccessful, my lord. Everyone had been dusted by me."

Aidan gives off another smirk at hearing Bastien's failure.

"You come here to show me nothing but failure? To make the traitors succeed? You have deeply disappointed me, Bastien."

"I deeply apologize for my let down. I had underestimated them. I promise you, I shall not fail again."


	3. 1c

Apartment building

_Apartment building_

"So is that what I am now? A vampire?"

"Yes. In exchange for cheating death, you have been granted a life in the darkness. But that doesn't mean that it is a bad thing" said Jared.

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

"You guys stay right here, I'll be right back."

Jared quickly left the room and headed into another.

"Do you think he means…" said Shaun.

"Yeah I do. I think he finally finished it." said Dante.

"Aw, yeah. Sweet."

"Finished what?" Mena asked.

Jared then came back with a cart that had some boxes and a sketch book.

"I had been working on this project for quite some time, but we needed a female."

"Wait. Is that the real reason why you decided to…"

"No. Not at all. I originally wanted to recruit a young woman that was already changed, but given the circumstances, I am going to give the three of you the opportunity of a lifetime."

Jared went out and gave each of the vampires a box. They open to reveal matching uniforms, which consisted of a leather duster, leather gloves, and leather boots. Dante's was a dark red, Shaun's was black, and Mena's was dark violet. They all tried on the uniforms to see how they look and feel.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Jared.

"Well, they fit pretty well." said Mena.

"I think it looks badass." said Shaun.

"But why give us the sudden clothing attire?" asked Dante.

"That is part of the next gift I have for you."

Jared then picked up a small box as the three walk up towards him. He opens the chest revealing to contain three coffin shaped slider cell phones, each matching the uniform colors. They pick their respective colored phone to examine them.

"Cell phones? Sweet." said Shaun

"They're not just any cell phones."

Jared then picks up the sketch book and opens it to a certain page.

"What you hold in your hands is an incredible source of power of old magic and modern technology, a power capable of demolishing the evil and corruption of this city. With what you have just obtained, you now possess the ability to become Power Rangers."

Jared turns to sketch book over to reveal sketches of the Ranger outfits with the title "Power Rangers Vamp Force" on the top.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Power Rangers?" said Mena.

"Yes, I did. You three now hold the responsibility to prevent Damien and his army from eliminating human kind and letting his vampire clan take over."

Mena knew that this is something well over her head.

_Manor_

Aidan is in the underground lab as he is working under a microscope looking at vampire blood.

"So what have you been doing to help, making a potato light up a light bulb?" asked Bastien who was leaning against a wall in the room.

"If you must know, Lord Damien has been asking me to develop a way to advance the vampires and other demon species."

"Advance?"

"Change them. Make them into the next step in our evolution. Thus, I have been working on finding the right chemical compounds needed to quicken the process. But even if I develop one, there will be no complete guarantee on what they will become."

Aidan then takes some liquid from a test tube and drops some on to the slide with the blood. He looks under microscope to see the end result, which the blood cells are merging with the placed chemical compound successfully.

"Positive. At last."

He then picks up a fresh syringe and inserted the chemical substance into it and then heads over to Damien's throne room with Bastien beside him.

They entered the room and bowed on their knees as customary.

"My liege, I have finally perfected the transformation formula."

"Bastien, bring us a vampire soldier."

"Which one?"

"Anyone."

A few minutes later, Bastien comes back with a vampire. The vampire he brought looked no different than the ones that were with him at the bar.

"Alright now stay still." said Aidan as he walked toward the vampire. Once he was close enough, he instantly stabbed the syringe into the vampire and inserted the chemical substance, causing him to deeply grunt through the pain. A minute later, he finds himself screaming in agonizing pain and eyes completely turning black as the merging of his blood cells and the formula commences, changing who he was and into something new. He began to bald, ears became pointy, spine became jagged, his voice started to become high and screechy, his fangs grew three times the normal length, his finger became pointy and his nails became talons. By the end of the transformation, he was standing in a bended down position, breathing rapidly like a dog

"Well, it's a start. And since you have been given a new life, I feel a new name is required, let's go with 'Orlock'. "

"Splendid work, Aidan. He will truly be a well worthy profit in exchange for our time investment. Bastien, take our newest soldier and some vampires out to city streets. For tonight, marks a stepping stone in our path towards our inevitable triumph."

"As you wish. Let's go."

Bastien stood up and left the room as Orlock followed.

"I will continue to work on the other two projects." said Aidan as he stood up.

"And how are they proceeding?"

"Oh, splendidly."

"Excellent, tonight marks the dawn of a new beginning, the reign of the walkers of the night!"


	4. 1d

VF Building

_VF Building_

"So how are we even gonna know where they're gonna strike?" asked Mena as they walked into a room of another apartment of the building.

"With these." said Jared as he pointed towards all the monitors and devices scattered around.

"I was able to hack my way into the security systems of the entire city without anybody being the wiser."

"How are you able to do all of this?"

"When you work in the field of vampire hunting, you learn a lot about being crafty and clever. Everything little talent you may have can one day save your life."

Just then the monitors reveal Basiten with Orlock and a group of vamps trashing the streets a little far from where they were.

"Speaking of which. Guess its time. Okay team, let's go to work." said Dante.

Shaun instantly comes along with Dante, while Mean pauses for a few seconds before heading off.

"How are we even going to get there?" she asked as they stepped out of the building.

"With that."

Shaun points towards a black 2006 Mazda 6 as they heard towards it.

"Shot gun!"

Mena sat in the back as the guys sat up front, with Dante driving. After shifting it to drive, the new Red Ranger instantly floored it as they headed off down the streets.

_Carpenter City streets_

The streets fill with scream as the vampires hunt for food and destruction.

"Ah, I love the taste of blood and fear in the night." said Bastien.

As the vampires continue to harass the city folk, they stop and turned and to hear a car in the distance coming their way very quickly. A minute later they spot the car halting right by them, with the Rangers instantly popping out with their vamp faces.

"Huh. You two really don't know when to cut your losses."

Just then, I noticed Mena with them.

"Oh, what's this? I remember you. Did they change you? Ha. And now you want to fight me? Well, hey, this could be good for a couple of laughs. But one more on your side will do you no good. Orlock!"

The jagged creature crawled his way towards the vampire soldier as blood drooled down its mouth.

"Woah! What have you been feeding him?" asked Shaun.

"Guess its show time." said Dante.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" said Mena and Shaun.

_2-6-9_

"Let's Vamp On!"

The three young vampires then morphed into the newest team of Power Rangers. All three costumes consisted of a leather duster, gloves, and boots, on the torso is a symbol of a bat with a Celtic pattern behind it, and belt that seem to contain various compartments. Each of their helmets had a different animal; Dante's was a snake, Mena's was a raven, and Shaun's was a rabbit.

"With the stealth of a snake, Blood Red Vamp Force Ranger!"

"With the grace of a raven, Dark Violet Vamp Force Ranger!"

"With the speed of a…rabbit? Oh! Ahem, Pitch Black Vamp Force Ranger!"

"Hmm, interesting but still pointless. Vampires, attack!"

As the evil foot soldiers charged forward, the Rangers brought out their blasters, and headed into battle.

Dante stealth fully snuck in the shadows and slashed through any vamps nearby.

Shaun rammed straight forward slashing the heads off of every vampire soldier in his way with his blaster in saber mode, leaving a trail of dust with every step he took. He then leaped forward and struck a vampire in the distance.

Mena, light on her feet, practically glided her way forward and beheaded every remaining vamp into dust while swiftly avoiding their strikes, leaving only Bastien and Orlock.

"Alright Rangers, time for the weaponry." said the Red Ranger.

The Rangers pull out their individual weapons as they position themselves to battle Orlock. Dante's weapon was a staff similar to Dino Thunder Black's weapon with the handle shaped to look like a snake. Mena's was a crossbow shaped to look like a raven. Shaun's was a staff like Dino Thunder Red's with a piece on top of it shaped like a rabbit's head.

As the jagged beast charges forward, Mena starts off by blasting him rapidly with her crossbow, halting him in his place.

Shaun closed in as Orlcok began to swing his arms around. Shaun jumps and dodges the swings while thudding the demon on the head with his staff and performing tricks with it, like spinning it.

As the Black Ranger stepped back, Dante then positioned himself as if he was in a Kendo match. For the first minute, it was a stand-off between Orlock and the Red Ranger, until Orlock made the first move as he leaped straight toward him. Mere feet away, Dante, pressed a switch on the staff, causing the part above the to change from a short staff to an elongated whip, using it to wrap around the monster's head and tossing it over hard on to the ground.

Knowing that they could not win in their current position, Bastien decided to call it quits for the night.

"Orlock, that's enough! Retreat back to the hall."

As the revamped vamp speeded off into the night, Bastien turned over to the Rangers.

"Know that this is far from over. We will reemerge the very next night."

He then ran off to his vehicle and sped off toward Orlock's direction.


	5. 1e

Manor

_Manor_

A little after leaving the battle scene, Bastien returns to the mansion to explain the situation. Damien, without second thought, slammed on his throne, got up, gave hell.

"Again you fail me! You are showing yourselves to be useless! It makes me wonder why I haven't staked either of you yet."

"Please do not put me with Bastien's failures, my lord. He is the one who provided the lousy leadership." said Aidan.

"Shut it!" Bastien replied as he punched Aidan hard in the face, causing him to fall to the ground bleed a little from the mouth.

"The truth hurts you more than you hurting me."

"That is enough. Both of you. Aidan, proceed in the current creations."

Aidan gets up from the ground and bows before he heads off.

Bastien tries to then get a word in so to be on the master's good side.

"I promise you this, my master, there will be hell to pay the next time I run into them. And, oh yes, blood will be spilled."

_VF Building_

After the battle, the Rangers de-morphed and headed back to the building. After returning, Jared came forward and congratulated them on their first night on the job.

"Hey, hey guys. Great job out there."

Just then, Mena pulled out her morpher and handed it to Jared.

"Mena, is something wrong?"

"I quit."

The guys have concerned looks on their faces.

"I said that I would think about it, and I have. Being out there tonight, I realized that this, all of this, is something way over my head. I appreciate the offer, but this just isn't for me. I wish to relinquish my membership."

"I can't tell you can or can't do, but I can say that you will be missed. You can keep the uniform. It is a gift after all."

"Thanks."

The former Violet Ranger grabbed her stuff and began to head straight to the stairs.

"Goodbye Mena. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for." said Dante.

"I hope so too."

She then headed down the stairs and through the exit.

"So we're really gonna let her go?" asked Shaun.

"We cannot force her to do anything Shaun." said Jared. "This is something that she has to come to terms with her own way."

_To be continued…_


	6. 1f

Next time on Power Rangers: Vamp Force:

_Next time on Power Rangers: Vamp Force:_

"Thinking about coming back?" asked Dante.

"I know that I don't want to be a Ranger but I get this feeling that I belong here."

As Dante and Shaun battle an army of vampires, Mena notices Orlock heading towards a mother and small daughter crouched in the corner of the street. She dashes toward them, in attempt to save them.

_Next time on Power Rangers: Vamp Force_

Power Rangers: Vamp Force

_Songs used:_

"_The End" by My Chemical Romance_


	7. 2a

A/N: Thanks for those that have read and commented on the fic so far

_A/N: Thanks for those that have read and commented on the fic so far._

Previously on Power Rangers: Vamp Force:

_A nomad by the name of Mena Harker winds up in a bar in Carpenter City, California only to find herself near death, becoming unconscious, and waking up in a beaten down building._

"_I'm Jared, the one in red is Dante, and that young man there is Shaun. And I can explain everything too you if you give us a little bit of your time."_

"_Those men, who were they?"_

"_What you're about to hear is gonna sound unbelievable, but here it goes: those men, they were vampires." said Jared._

"_Those stories you hear about demons of the night stalking and praying on human kind, drinking their blood, are as real as you or me. Same goes to magic." said Dante._

"_So who was the one better dressed guy?"_

"_That guy, his name is Bastien, a very strong vampire who at times is a brilliant battle strategist, but will play dirty if necessary." said Dante._

"_So he's the leader?"_

"_Oh no. He's not the leader." said Shaun. "He's just a right hand man, like Aiden."_

"_Aiden?"_

"_He's the brains of the House. Any of the high tech gear or knowledge on anything science or magic related that they obtain is all thanks to him."_

"_So who's in charge of the house?"_

"_Damien." said Jared. "Head and founder of the House. He has a strong prejudice against humans, and believes that vampires will one day rule over all species, which is why he recruits and creates an army of them."_

_Jared handed them all cell phones._

"_With what you have just obtained, you now possess the ability to become Power Rangers."_

_--_

"_Lord Damien has been asking me to develop a way to advance the vampires and other demon species." said Aiden, holding up a syringe and peering at the color of the liquid. "Positive. At last."_

_He turned instantly and stabbed the syringe into a waiting vampire. The vampire shuddered and started to twitch. Slowly black hair began to grow from his skin until every square inch was covered with long wiry strands. The whites of his eyes slowly turned yellow and his already long canines extending even more. By the end of the transformation, he was standing in a bended down position, panting rapidly like a dog._

"_Since you have been given a new life, I feel a new name is required, let's go with 'Orlock'." Aiden said in a pleased tone._

_--_

_The Rangers survived their first night on the streets but were unable to defeat Orlock._

"_Mena is something wrong?" asked Jared._

"_I quit."_

_She then headed down the stairs and through the exit._

**Power Rangers: Vamp Force**

It was the next morning and Mena found herself in an alley, waking up inside a cardboard box, using her bag as a cushion. She shuffled herself as deep as she could into the box, trying to protect herself from any direct sunlight.

"Guess I'll have to get used to this." Mena groaned as she thought back to the previous night.

_Flashback_

"_I said that I would think about it, and I have. Being out there tonight, I realized that this, all of this, is something way over my head. I appreciate the offer, but this just isn't for me. I wish to relinquish my membership."_

"_I can't tell you can or can't do, but I can say that you will be missed." said Jared_

_The former Violet Ranger grabbed her stuff and began to head straight to the stairs._

"_Goodbye Mena. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for." said Dante._

_End of Flashback_

"There was no way I could have made of living doing that. But I guess I wouldn't be technically alive." Mena tried to fall back asleep but found it to be increasingly difficult.

"Ugh, jet lag must suck!"


	8. 2b

Episode 2: Embrace of the Vampire Pt

**Episode 2: Embrace of the Vampire Pt. 2**

Mena waited until after dark to leave the safety of her box. She found herself randomly walking down the streets of the city, thinking deeply. _Why am I even here? Why don't I just go?_

_Flashback_

"_Guess its show time." said Dante._

"_Ready?"_

"_Ready!" said Mena and Shaun._

_2-6-9_

"_Let's Vamp On!"_

"_With the stealth of a snake, Blood Red Vamp Force Ranger!"_

"_With the grace of a raven, Dark Violet Vamp Force Ranger!"_

"_With the speed of a…rabbit? Oh! Ahem, Pitch Black Vamp Force Ranger!"_

_End of Flashback_

She shrugs the flashback off and began to have a certain craving: a craving for blood. As she walked more quickly down the sidewalk she felt a strange pricking in her eyes. She could practically feel the blue trickling through the brown of her iris and eventually taking over. Her teeth elongated and a strange coppery smell filled her senses. Try as she might the smell only grew stronger, and as it did the craving also became worse. Not being able to fight it anymore, she headed off into an alley to find a rat to reduce her hunger and thirst as to not harm a human being.

_--_

_At the House_

Bastien was in the one of the training rooms, practicing his firearm by blasting the heads off of statue busts as a way to blow some steam.

"_They made a fool of me…" BANG!_

"…_made me look incompetent…" CRASH!_

"…_grrr…but tonight I will get sweet revenge…" CRACK!_

"…_before the sun sets I'll be sure that human blood streams the streets."_

As he continued to fire away, Aiden entered the room and approached him.

"What do you want?" Bastien snarled.

"The Master wishes to see us." Aiden said with a smirk.

Bastien stopped firing, put his jacket back on and the two of them headed to the throne room.

The two vampires found themselves in the throne room a few minutes later bowing to their master. They remained bent down, silently waiting for their nightly instructions.

"Last night brought shame to the House. But tonight we shall return even more powerful than last night. We are now aware of what we are facing, so we can now prepare for it. Bastien, take Orlock and a bigger vampire army out to the streets, and be prepared to slay the Power Rangers."

"With much pleasure, Master Damien." The fanged warrior left to assemble his troops for the assault.

"How go the projects, Aidan?"

"Extraordinary, my lord. It shouldn't take much longer until completion."

"Excellent. I look forward to it."

"Of course."


	9. 2c

Carpenter City streets

_Carpenter City streets_

Down in the alley, Mena was gnawing on a rat and sucking on the blood, feeling both shame and satisfaction. She looked up when she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Kinda has a bad after taste, huh?"

She turned her head and found Dante leaning against the alley wall. She swallowed what she had in her mouth, placed the rat on the ground and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, unable to keep resentment out of her tone.

"I was in the neighborhood, just searching for any trouble." Dante said with a smirk.

"Do you guys always look for trouble?"

"We look for it but we don't 'cause it."

"Huh." Mena raised an eyebrow, almost disbelievingly.

"I am curious as to why you're still here."

"I could ask myself the same question."

"Thinking about coming back?"

"I know that I don't want to be a Ranger but I get this feeling that I belong here. I can't explain it, I know I can leave right now if I wanted to, but I feel almost tied here." Mena tried to put her thoughts into words, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Could be anything. Could be your mind telling you that, or your heart, or it could just be your stomach trying to pass that rodent."

Mena chuckled at the remark.

_**Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.**_

"Look, I may not know anything about you or your life, but I can probably take a guess." Dante said, taking a step closer.

"Alright, shoot."

"Well judging by your condition and current situation, I am going to say that you really have no family or friends. Orphan?"

"Yeah."

"And you've been traveling, trying to find your place in the world while trying to fill that empty void in your life, no longer just going through the motions?"

"Exactly. So what would you know about that?"

_**You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,**_

"'Cause Shaun and I were just like you. We too were just going through the motions at one point of life, just trying to find a higher purpose to our existence. While the directions we took were different, they both lead us to the same point: emptiness. And then Jared came into the picture. He took us in, one by one, and he showed us our potential, and that we had found our place in the world."

_**But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,**_

_**What do you say,  
What do you say?**_

"The point I am trying to make is that we wouldn't have found it unless we took a chance at what were given and embraced it. It helped us and I think that it might help you. And in doing so it might help others."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the Purple Vamp Morpher.

Mena reached out and took the phone and looked at it, her mind racing.

_End of Song_

Suddenly the morphers alarm ring tone went off. Dante quickly flipped his open.

"This is Dante. What's up?"

"Dante, its Jared. We have gotten report of Bastien with Orlock and a vampire army attacking downtown. Shaun is heading your way to get you."

"Right. Red Ranger out." Dante smiled at Mena. "Duty calls."

A couple of minutes later, Shaun pulled up in Jared's black Mazda.

Noticing Mena, Shaun grinned. "Hey, does this mean what I think it does?"

"Maybe," Mena replied as she headed towards the car.

She turned to Dante, "Front or back?"

"I'll take the back tonight."

They got into the car and Shaun stepped on the gas, speeding them downtown.


	10. 2d

Carpenter City downtown

_Carpenter City downtown_

The downtown streets were filled with fear, blood, and destruction as the vampires wreaked havoc, biting humans and letting blood flow.

"Nothing is sweeter than blood of an innocent." Bastien said as he sucked a young woman dry, casting her aside when she became limp. He didn't even bother to wipe her blood from his mouth before he grabbed a young boy.

Orlock was busy thrashing everything in sight, taking extreme pleasure in destroying walls, every once in a while stopping to bite some heads off.

"I can see you're enjoying yourself." Bastien smirked at him.

Just then, the Rangers arrived, jumping out of the car as fast as they could.

"I'm not sure if I can do this." Mena said, frowning down at her shoes.

"If you need a moment, take it." said Dante. "In the mean time, Shaun, you ready?"

"Ready."

_2-6-9_

"Let's Vamp On!"

"With the stealth of a snake, Blood Red Vamp Force Ranger!"

"With the speed of a rabbit, Pitch Black Vamp Force Ranger!"

"Must you ruin our good time?" said Bastien. "Only two? Now where's the fun in that? Attack!"

The Rangers and the vampires rammed forward, rushing headlong towards each other.

The Black Ranger charged straight towards them with his staff knocking off head after head. Sensing one of the vampires readying to strike him from behind, he held his staff and swung himself the other way, kicking the fanged foot soldier far off. He turned around to find a vampire turning to ash only mere inches away from him. As he quickly disintegrated Dante was revealed, staff in hand, still in his after-strike pose.

"'Preciate it." Shaun replied.

"Hey, I always got my team's back. Now where were we?"

The Red Ranger leapt back into action, hauling a couple of vampires into the shadows and slaying them.

Mena was still having trouble deciding whether to embrace this opportunity or not. As Dante and Shaun battled off an army of vampires, she noticed Orlock heading towards a mother and small daughter crouched in the corner of the street. She could see the tears streaming down their eyes as the mother hid her daughter's face from the beast. Seeing the helpless family, she dashed toward them in an attempt to save them. Without even thinking she morphed to her Ranger form.

_2-6-9_

"Let's Vamp On!"

She instantly pulled out her crossbow and began shooting right at Orlock's head; the tiny silver-tipped stakes she let loose embedded themselves deep in his eyes and making him blind to what was happening.

Mena put a hand gently on the mother. "Now's your chance." She said urgently. "Get out while you still can."

The mother and child thanked her and ran down the street and out of danger.

As he fought off Bastien, the Red Ranger noticed Mena in her Ranger costume and smiled. Focusing again he dodged a bullet that Bastien had fired and responded by moving his Snake Staff and striking the gun out of Bastien's hand and into the air.

Bastien was startled by this sudden loss and Dante took advantage of the opportunity by striking a very hard blow to his chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Hey, Dante, looks like the Mena could use more man power." Shaun called.

Dante looked up and saw Mena trying to attack Orlock by herself.

Bastien took advantage of the sudden distraction and got up, picking up the weapon beside him and running off, leaving Orlock to fend for himself.

Knowing the bigger importance, the Red and Black Ranger let the fleeing vampire be and ran to help their fellow Ranger. They leapt forward and landed next to Mena.

"Welcome back," said the Black Ranger.

"Appreciate it, but let's talk after we're through with him." The Violet Ranger responded.

"Alright, let's go to work!" The Red Ranger signaled for them to start attacking.

The Violet Ranger continued rapidly firing as the Black Ranger swiftly dodged the arrows, striking Orlock all around the front area with his staff. Fueled by rage, the four legged vampire leapt towards the Black and the Violet Rangers, but the Red Ranger used his staff in whip mode to grab him by the neck and pull him back. Quickly turning it back to a staff he heavily struck down on Orlock's head, causing him to fall to the ground.

"It's time to end this?" Dante said as the Rangers regrouped in front of Orlock.

"But how?" Mena asked curiously.

"A short while after you left, Jared taught us more about our new powers and he told us that our three weapons can combine together and create a greater power."

"I think the situation calls for it." Shaun replies.

"Alright, Rangers! Combine!" Dante yelled authoritatively.

The Vamp Rangers brought their weapons together and attached them together to form the "Vamp Blaster!"

Orlock had managed to scramble to his feet, his keen nose detecting something strange. He wondered what they were up to.

"Fire!" the Rangers yelled, pulling the trigger.

The newly combined weapon unleashed a dark red, dark violet, and black colored beam aiming straight at Orlock. The beam hit him and he screamed in pain before dropping to the ground and disappearing in a large explosion.

"Excellent job, guys." said the Red Ranger. "The city is safe again for another night."


	11. 2e

At the House

_At the House_

Aiden was fiddling with some wires in a hand-held device, trying to figure out where the problem was. He looked up as he heard voices. Bastien, his clothes in tatters and covered in blood stormed past the open door, muttering angrily to himself as he headed towards the throne room.

"Why am I not surprised?" The brilliant vampire rolled his eyes at the sight and smirked as he returned to his project.

Bastien bowed to Damien and he prepared himself for discipline.

"You have disappointed me again, Bastien." said the vampire lord.

"I apologize for my incompetence, my lord."

"You should." said Aidan as he came in and bowed. "You had a brilliant creation given to you and all you had to was make sure that it lived."

"Bite your tongue, poindexter! Literally!" Bastien snarled angrily.

"Enough, both of you!"

"Yes, master." They said in unison, both bowing again.

"We may have lost a battle, in the end we shall prevail in this war. And then, then the vampire clan shall rule over the human realm! Eh ha ha ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

_--_

_VF Building_

After their victory, the three Rangers entered into the observation room where Jared was watching the fight. He turned his chair and got up.

"Nice job, guys. I'm proud of you." He turned to the Violet Ranger. "Mena, I'm really glad to see you here again."

"Thanks. Um, Jared, I've been thinking and I would like to return permanently and continue the role of Vamp Force Ranger." Mena said shyly.

The Red and Black Ranger smiled at this request.

"That's great. Welcome back." Jared said with a knowing smile.

_**What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?**_

_--_

A few minutes later, Mena found herself being led to another room. She felt the wall for the light switch and flicked it, impatient to see what all the fuss was about. Her eyes widened in wonder as she found herself in what was obviously going to be her bedroom. The whole room was done in dark violet: the blankets on the bed, the curtains on the window and the walls were all painted the same color. The darkness was offset by the furniture. The desk, bureau, tables and bed were all painted white. The carpet was white as well, making the dark violet stand out.

"It's your new room." Dante said proudly

"Decorated ourselves." said Shaun. Mena raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Okay, we looked in a few catalogs to get the ideas." He admitted, blushing slightly at the admission.

"You really did all this for me?" Mena walked around the room wonderingly, and smiled at the three boys who were trying to act indifferent.

Dante smiled back, "we had this feeling you might come back. Plus, Jared had already ordered all of this violet stuff. We really didn't do much."

Mena had a huge grin on her face. She'd never had anybody do anything this special for her before. She ran over and hugged her new friends. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's no problem." Jared said, him being the first one to pull away from the hug. "We'll just let you settle in. See you in a few." He turned and walked down the hallway, Shaun and Dante following him down the stairs.

Mena walked over and closed the door.

_**Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world**_

She walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling out a heart shaped locket from underneath her shirt. She opened it, and looked inside.

"I promise that I'll finally make you proud."

_End of Episode_


	12. 2f

Next time on Power Rangers: Vamp Force:

_Next time on Power Rangers: Vamp Force:_

_--_

_Shaun is posed for battle, but Aiden merely mocks him._

"_Okay, little Bunny Foo Foo, why don't you just hop away?"_

Shaun has been pondering something lately.

His insecurities cause him to lose spirit.

"_Why did you make my costume a rabbit?" he asked Jared. "I look like a joke out there."_

"_Okay, guys I have something new to give you guys." Jared said to the Rangers._

_--_

_Next time on Power Rangers: Vamp Force_

_Songs used:_

"_Taking Chances" by Platinum Weird_


	13. 3a

A/N: Thanks to those that take the time to read and comment on my fic

_A/N: Thanks to those that take the time to read and comment on my fic. And thanks to Mandi96 for being my betareader._

_Carpenter City streets_

It was another night of vampire slaying, the Rangers taking on Bastien and a group of his vampires.

Dante kept himself hidden as he snuck behind the enemy vampires and staked them.

Mena kept swiftly dodging the stakes as she pierced them back from behind.

Shaun kept himself busy by leaping forward with his Rabbit Staff and kick-slicing the fanged foot soldiers' heads off with his saber as he glided through.

After only Bastien and a few vampires remained, the Ranger decided it was time to finish tonight's fight.

"Let's end this." said Dante.

The other two nodded.

"Right!"

The Rangers went and combined their weapons into one.

"Vamp Blaster!"

Bastien, with a frown on his face, replies "Aw sh--"

"Fire!"

The Blaster fired a red, violet, and black colored beam straight towards the enemy, bringing Bastien down to the ground and dusting the remaining vampire soldiers.

"I promise you, we are far from through with our invasion." Bastien grunted as he picked himself up. He ran to his car and drove off.

Later as they headed back, Dante congratulated his teammates from the front passenger seat. "Awesome job tonight, guys."

"Oh, thanks." replied Mena as she sat in the back seat. "But it's not like we did anything more special than we did before."

Dante started to explain that, "A leader must show his team gratitude towards their part no matter how inconseq—"

_EEEEEEEEEEeeeeehehhhhh!_

Right then, Black Ranger, Shaun slammed on the brakes, nearly sending them flying.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Mena screamed.

The two Rangers noticed that he was looking at the window towards something. They tilted their heads to the other side to notice a couple of girls on the other side of the street. One of them had long dark hair and wore silver high heels, jeans, a pink top and a small leather jacket. The other had long blonde hair, wore dark blue high heels, tight leather pants, and a dark blue tube top. Shaun simply smiled at the sight before Mena smacked him in the back of the head.

"You idiot! That's why you let us al nearly smashed our heads in?"

"Aw, leave him alone." replied Dante. "This wouldn't be the first time he's nearly cost me my undead life for some action." Just then the Red Ranger realized that the driver's seat was empty, and instantly figured out where he went.

"Hello ladies." Shaun said, now morphed into his Ranger costume. "How do you feel about a night on the town with a real hero and maybe share some math equations?"

The girls began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" the Black Ranger asked.

"That's really cute." said the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, the little bunny is asking us out," replied the blonde.

"Wh-what?"

"Tell you what, why don't you bring Red with you next time and we actually might let it cross our minds." They continued to laugh as they walked past him.

Shaun walked back to the car, upset and slightly angry. He got into the car and slammed the door shut, turning the ignition key hard.


	14. 3b

Ep

Ep. 3: Hare Raising

_At the House_

"Another failed attempt, Bastien?" asked Damien.

"Yes, my lord. A thousand apologies again and again."

"You have truly brought me great anger and disappointment, lately. Perhaps it is time we let Adien handle the situation."

Bastien heard a voice coming from behind him.

"I totally agree with your decision, my liege."

He turned around to find Aiden bowing to Damien, holding a syringe containing his DNA enhancer formula in his left hand and a tranquilizer gun containing a syringe filled with a different substance in his right.

"In fact, you should be happy to know that I have completed another one of my projects, leading us even closer to our full invasion." Aiden got up and nodded toward the gun in his right hand.

"What I have in contained here is a chemical substance that enhances the growth of an individual by several times its size. The Ranger might succeed on the streets with someone relatively their height. But let us see how they fare against someone the size of a building or more."

"You're serious?" asked Bastien.

"Oh, yes. Very much."

"Splendid." replied Damien. "Aiden, take some troops and commence the invasion."

"What?!" Bastien shouted, looking visibly upset.

"Yes, of course, my lord. But first…" The brilliant vampire quickly stepped out of the room and was back a second later with a vampire in chains, vainly struggling to get free.

"You really need to relax." Aiden said to the vampire. "Let me help." He jammed the syringe with the DNA enhancer into the helpless prisoner's neck and pressed the plunger. Stepping back and viewed the results of his handiwork.

The vampire screamed in agony as his skull began to push outward and his skin began to darken. His ears started to grow until they reached far above his head, sticking straight up and twitching nervously. His screams were soon muffled as his two front teeth began growing, though they only grew an inch longer. The hair on his body began to lengthen until it was an inch long. He fell silent as the transformation ended.

Aiden smiled, satisfied. "Another work of art."

_Vamp Force building_

As the Rangers headed back to the building, their mentor, Jared, was busy upstairs. He spread enchanted dust over some cages and quietly chanted an incantation to himself.

Jared heard footsteps on the stairs outside and quickly took some syringes and drew some blood from the animals. He quickly threw the covers back on the cages just as the Rangers entered the room.

"Hey guys. Great job out there tonight." said Jared, smiling encouragingly. Then he noticed the bummed out look on the Black Ranger's face. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh he's just upset because a couple of girls turned him down because of his Ranger costume." Dante responded with a chuckle.

"You know those are meant to be used responsibly." Jared said to Shaun, who was still deep in thought.

"I just can't believe it. Not that long ago I was getting more than the Spirit and Tony Stark combined."

"Oh get over it. Shaun." Mena rolled her eyes. "It's just an off day. The important thing is that you learn to bounce back--bwah ha ha ha!" The Violet Ranger couldn't help but laugh at the joke she made.

Dante grinned and added his, two cents worth. "Yeah, you know, get the hip back into your hop-- ah ha ha ha!"

"Hey, shut it!" Shaun yelled.

"The three of you, calm down." Jared directed.

The three instantly stopped. "Sorry." They apologized in unison.

"All right. Now if you guys will be serious for a few seconds, I have something new to give you."

Walking over to the covered cages, he pulled the covers off with a grand flourish, revealing three cages, each containing a different animal. He carefully took the animals out and handed one to each Ranger. Dante was given a red snake, Mena had a violet raven, and Shaun was given a black rabbit, the tiny creature shivering in his large hands. Shaun looked at it with disgust.

"Pets?" Mena asked, stroking the raven's feathers.

"Not just any pets, Mena. These animals will help play a big role in your fight against the vampire and demons." Jared pulled out the syringes and handed them one each.

"What's in them?" Dante asked, holding the syringe up to the light and peering at the translucent red liquid.

"Their blood." Jared said with a smirk.

The Rangers all turned to look at Jared, their faces all exhibiting different stages of disbelief, worry and skepticism.

"Containing with them, some hints of magic." Jared continued.

"I take it you want us to stick it into ourselves?" asked Shaun.

"Once after, you will begin a true bond with your animal. You will be able to understand them and see what they see when needed."

The Rangers each took a deep breath. Looking at each other unsurely, they all inserted the syringe into their forearm and pressed the plunger. They felt a wave of goose bumps as they felt the animal blood mixing with their own. They shivered at the feeling.

"As of now, you have a magical bond between you and your respective animal."

Dante let the snake wrap around his arm, Mena let the raven stand on hers, while Shaun just held the rabbit and frowned at it with disappointment and concern.

"Thanks, Jared. They're amazing." said Dante.

"Yeah, they're really great." Mena smiled.

Shaun hesitated. "Yeah, they're, uh, something alright."

Just then, the alarms went off. The Rangers put down their new friends and quickly followed Jared into the room with the televisions and pinpointed one.

"Looks like they're still up and at them tonight." said Dante.

"And it looks like Aiden is the one causing the commotion this time." Jared replied, frowning thoughtfully.

"So that's Aiden." said Mena, peering at the small image on the screen.

"Awesome, a good smack down is just what I need." said Shaun. "Oh, we are off."

_2-6-9_

"Let's Vamp On!"

They headed out the building, into the car, and off they were.


	15. 3c

Carpenter City streets

_Carpenter City streets_

The streets were filled with the sound of screams and terror as the crowd tried to escape the vampires. More people were falling every second. Aiden watched as he breathed in the acrid smell of blood and the fear-filled air. "What a great night to step out."

Just then the Rangers arrived on the scene, jumping out of the car and assuming their battle stances.

"Ready? Go!" Dante yelled as they headed into battle.

Mena and Shaun teamed up for a combined attack; she shot her crossbow, the silver-tipped stakes finding their targets with deadly accuracy, and Shaun quickly used his staff to knock off the heads of any vampires that were able to dodge the stakes.

Dante kept himself busy, using a surprise attack from above on another group of vampires, and the finishing the action using his whip to grab hold of them and send them flying.

"Alright, Brainiac is mine!" said Shaun as dashed forward toward Aiden and the small group of vampires that were surrounding him.

Aiden saw Shaun coming and he smirked. _So this is the thorn in our paw?_

"All right buddy, it's go time!" said the Black Ranger.

He assumed his battle stance, ready for anything that Aiden might throw at him.

Aiden gave Shaun his signature smirk. "Little Bunny Foo Foo, why don't you just hop away?"

The other vampires started to laugh at him, the sound grating on his nerves and slowly eating away at his pride.

Angrily, Shaun attacked, swinging his weapon wildly and missing every single attack.

"So what's your name there, fellow?" asked Aiden as he easily avoided the staff. "Peter?"

_Swing and miss._

"Roger?"

_Miss again_.

"I know! Bugs."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Try as he might, the Black Ranger's mind was too clouded with anger and self consciousness. After another failed attempt, he swung his staff back yet again, preparing for another blow. But there was a force holding it back. He turned around to find a hideous rabbit monster with very dark grey fur, and the upper part of its skull sticking out.

"Whoa! What is that?" the Black Ranger's eyes widened beneath his helmet as he took a step backwards.

Adien walked forward beside his creation, "They say one's own enemy is oneself. Meet Fearing Rabbit."

The floppy eared monster began walking forward, striking blows at the Black Ranger.

Shaun attempted to block the attacks, but his attempt wasn't good enough. After several blows he fell onto his back, suit sparking. The rabbit jumped high up into the air and then came crashing down, stomping his feet down on top of Shaun, sending the Ranger down into the concrete.

"Shaun!" the other Rangers cried out as they rushed to help him.

Dante used his whip to pull rabbit off of Shaun and bring it towards him while Mena helped Shaun up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Anything broken?"

"Just my pride." Just then Shaun's phone went off and he answered it.

"Shaun? Jared. Do me a favor, head back over."

"Head back? But what about the others?"

"They'll be fine, the important thing is that you get here."

"Uh, right. I'm on it."

Shaun hangs up the vamp phone and puts it away.

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" he asked the Violet Ranger.

Dante, while trying to hold down the rabbit monster, replied, "Hey, don't worry about us. Just get back and see what's up."

"Right." The Black Ranger headed over to the car and started the drive back.

"Ha! Wow! One of them left his team behind." Aiden chuckled. "I really don't see what Bastien was whining about."

_Vamp Force Building_

A few minutes later and Shaun was back at the building, unmorphed and heading up the stairs. He found his mentor sitting down watching the fight on the televisions, The Rangers' new animal allies were beside him, and they seemed to be staring intently at the screen as well. Jared turned around and looked straight at the morose Ranger.

"Have a seat."

Shaun found a chair in the corner, picked it up, and sat down.

"You wanna tell me what's up?" Jared asked.

"What do you mean? What makes you think that something's up?"

"Well, judging from what I saw on screen, you weren't really playing with a full deck. Wanna talk about it?"

"This is why you brought me all the way back here?"

"I felt this was a man to man talk, so it was best confronted man to man."

Shaun heavily sighed and gave in, pouring his hopelessness out. "Why did you make my costume a rabbit?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, really Jared. Look at the others. Dante's a snake, Mena gets to be a raven, I'm just the butt in many jokes as a hare."

"Actually a hare is different from a rabbit."

Shaun gave him an annoyed, exasperated look.

"Ok, no jokes. Got it." Jared turned to his right and picked up the black rabbit and placed it on his lap, petting it gently.

"Is it because it's not as dark and creepy as the others?"

Shaun gave him a confused look.

"Snakes are demonic, ravens are known to be creepy, but a rabbit, it's an animal that people are not feared by." Jared handed the rabbit to Shaun. "It's something people can be close to and love. That's why the rabbit such an important part of Vamp Force. It represents the one thing that we have that Damien and his armies don't: humanity."

"Oh wow." Shaun stared wonderingly at the gentle rabbit, his spirit beginning to rise again as he felt a new sense of pride for his animal.

"And besides, haven't you ever seen 'Donnie Darko' or the 'The Holy Grail?' Stuff like that can give one nightmares for quite a while." Jared paused, and then added "Not so much 'Holy Grail,' but you get my message."

Jared and Shaun turned to the T.V. screens. "So, it looks your team could use a little enlightening. You ready?"

The Black Ranger instantly got up, still holding the black rabbit in his arms.

"Yeah. I'm ready. I'm gonna need the animals however."

"Hey, rabbit's yours now. Can't say how Dante and Mena are going to react though."

"Don't worry. It's my life on the line."


	16. 3d

Carpenter City Streets

_Carpenter City Streets_

Back at the lower side of town, things were not looking at the Rangers as most of their energy had been depleted. There were still plenty of vampires, not to mention Aiden and his newest project.

"I'm not sure how much more I take of this." Mena panted.

"Gotta keep at it, until Shaun gets back." Dante replied.

Aiden finished sucking the blood out of the neck of a young woman and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Mmm. Pure. Very classy."

The intelligent vampire grunted in pain as he felt something sharp prodding him in the back. It was Shaun, using the sharp points of his rabbit head staff.

"S'up Doc?"

Aiden recognized the voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Shaun!" said Mena gratefully.

"Knew he'd be back." Dante grinned as he used his whip to demolish another vampire,

"Heh. Well, you're quite the wascally wittle wabbit now, aren't you?" said Aiden.

Just then, Fearing Rabbit grabbed Shuan around his chest and lifted him.

"But he's just more wascally and not so wittle." Aiden smirked as he turned around to watch the show.

"Well…you're right about the second part." Shaun grunted.

Fearing Rabbit was interrupted in his plan by the feeling of something rubbing against the side of his right leg. He looked down to find the black rabbit rubbing itself against the monster's leg. The Black Ranger took the opportunity and back kicked him right in the face, causing the monster to scream in pain and release him. The black rabbit jumped off and ran.

"Actually _he's_ the most wascally wittle wabbit." Shaun replied with a smirk of his own, pointing to the small black ball of fur.

"RARRRHH!"

Shaun turned around to find a furious Fearing Rabbit bearing down on him, ready to maul him on impact. Things were different this time around, however. Try as he might, the floppy eared monster's attacks were instantly blocked by the Black Ranger's Rabbit Staff.

"Oh come on!" Aiden sighed in exasperation. Suddenly, he felt something tickling his leg. He looked down to find the Red Snake coiled around it. The moment he looked down the viper sank his fangs into the legs of the vampire.

"Ahh! Mother—" he yelled, shaking his leg and sending the snake flying. While his leg was still extended he was surprised by a sudden kick to the side of the head, delivered by the Red Ranger.

As the snake flew into the air, it was caught by the Violet Raven who then flew right over to its owner Mena, who kept her self busy dusting the remaining fanged soldiers. The Raven quickly dived straight at the vampires pecking at them with its beak. As the vampires attempted to block their faces and swat the bird away, the Violet Ranger took the advantage and staked them right in the chest, dusting them instantly.

Shaun continued to block every single attack with his staff as the monster kept trying to maul him. The Black Ranger could tell that the Rabbit's raging attacking was starting to wear him out._ He's getting tired, I gotta take the shot now._

He pulled his staff back, dodged the fiend's large paw, and dashed straight forward, swinging his staff with all his might. The blow landed on its head, knocking the monster unconscious. The other two Rangers headed to him.

"Wow. Nice work tonight." said Dante.

"Impressive."

"What can I say? I'm very 'Quik.' Heh heh heh."

Suddenly, the Rangers heard someone chuckling. They turned around to find Aiden getting back up, pulling out a tranquilizer gun from his jacket.

"You know what's the best thing about him?" he said as aims the gun at the fallen monster and then fired a tranquilizer of the growth enhancer right between the Red and Violet Ranger's helmets and right into the creature's side, causing it to wake up.

"He just keeps going and going and going." He then added.

The furry monster stood up and suddenly it began to increase in size dramatically. The Rangers ran back as it continued to grow. By the time it stopped growing, it was bigger than any of the buildings.

"Or in this case, growing." said Aiden.

"That is not good." said Mena, staring up at the huge monster.

"Not any good at all. Any ideas on how to take him down now? I am open to suggestions." said Dante.

"Yeah, I got nothing." Shaun replied.


	17. 3e

The Rangers' Vamp Phones instantly went off

The Rangers' Vamp Phones instantly went off. They all picked up.

"Rangers, now is the time to use the animals to their full potential." Jared said over the phones.

"What do you mean?" Shaun asked.

"Along with being able to share their sight, they are also your personal Zords."

They looked to their left to find them on the street just staring at them.

"Uh, they seem kinda small, Jared." said Mena.

"Remember that they're bound with magic. Just call for your Zords and they shall commence the transformation."

Jared hung up and the Rangers put their phones away.

"It sounds crazy. But, hell, it might work." said Dante. "Rangers, ready?"

"Ready!"

"We need Vamp Zord power now!"

Just then the three animals' eyes lit up and they began moving down the street. As they continued down the street they slowly began to increase in size and their fur, feathers and scales hardened and became metallic. They had transformed into mechanical versions of themselves.

"Oh wow!" said Mena.

"Awesome!" said Shaun.

"I didn't really expect that."

The new Zords turned around and opened the hatches to their cockpits, which were located on their foreheads.

"Alright, let's do this team!" said Dante.

The three of them leapt high into their respective Zords, each with the appropriate colored leather seats and controls.

"Awww sweeet!" said the Black Ranger.

"Love the interior." said the Violet Ranger.

"Okay, Rangers, we're going in." said the Red Ranger.

The three Zords headed toward the Fearing Rabbit as it became even more aggressive.

"Time to grab a bite." said Dante.

The Snake Zord struck forward by biting on to the monster's left leg. It screamed as it shook off the Zord. By the time it let go, the Raven Zord dove straight at the floppy eared fiend and striking it in the face with its wings.

"Strike successful." said Mena.

The Rabbit Zord closed in as it prepared for attacking.

"Alright there, big bunny, time to show you what one of this size can do." said Shaun. "Wooooh!"

The Zord instantly pounced on top of the Fearing Rabbit, sending him to the ground, and then hopped off. The monster however got up a few seconds later.

"He's not going down, Rangers. It's time for Megazord power!"

"Right!"

The three Zords began to alter into parts of the Megazord; the Snake Zord formed the torso, with the Snake head in the center with a new warrior mode head popping up. The body of the snake fashioned itself into the arms. The Rabbit Zord formed the legs and feet, with the Raven Zord acting as both the chest plate for the torso and the helmet. The transformation was complete. Their cockpits were moved so that they remained parallel to the ground.

"Vamp Force Megazord activated!"

"Rarrrrhhh!"

The monster came charging forward ready to sock the Megazord in the face. The Megazord pushed its paw out of the way with its left hand and punched the monster with its right. The fiend then hopped high into the sky and high kicked the Megazord down to the ground. The Rangers quickly got it back up, all ready for another round.

The Megazord came back with a high jump itself, but they purposely missed the target. It landed behind the monster in order to power kick it with its right leg straight forward and then hard to the ground. Just as Fearing Rabbit got back up, he was tackled in the gut by the Megazord's hard head and pointy helmet, allowing it to stick to the monster. The Megazord lifted its head and shook him off and he landed with a heavy thud.

"Man, I love this thing!" said the Black Ranger.

The Fearing Rabbit weakly got back up.

"It looks like he's nearly done for." said Violet Ranger.

"Alright time to finish this!" said the Red Ranger.

The Megazord set itself up for the final move. The sharp pointy ears from the Rabbit Zord came apart and acted as arm blades, while the Raven Zord's razor sharp end feathers ejected from the chest plate and onto the side of the blades.

"Vamp Force Blades ready for action!"

The monster attempted another attack and he barged forward.

"Ready, attack!"

The Megazord quickly dashed forward. Once close enough to the beast, it used its blades and slashed it multiple times, sending him falling down and disappearing in a burst of flame.

"Vamp Force Megazord!"

Back on the ground, a heavily disappointed Aiden quickly got into his car and headed off.

"A work of art ruined. Luckily, I have some more ideas in mind."

_At the House_

Because he had come back unsuccessful, Aiden found he had earned himself a kick in the gut by Damien as Bastien watched from the corner with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry…for my…failure." Aiden coughed, blood spattering all over the tiled floor.

The Vampire Kaiser showed mercy on him and stopped the kicks. "Make sure, it doesn't happen again." He said with a snarl.

"Of course. And I'm nearly complete with out third weapons project."

"Very well." said Damien as he sat back down on his throne.

Bastien walked over to Aiden and bent down to his level. "Not so easy now is it?" he said smugly.

Aiden looked up at him with a look of hatred on his face.

_Vamp Force Building_

The Rangers with their new allies, now back to their animal form, were back at their home, just entering the viewing room where Jared was located. The bearded mentor turned around from the TVs to find the unmorphed Rangers standing proudly before him.

"Welcome back, guys." The grin he wore reflected how proud he was. "Nice job with the Megazord."

"Shaun's the one who we should be thanking." said Dante.

"If he hadn't come when he did, we would have been dust and ashes." Mena added.

"What can I say? I'm quick on my feet." Shaun said with an easy grin.

Jared smiled as he saw the old, confident Shaun again.

Just then, the Red and Violet Ranger gave the Black Ranger a semi upset look.

"Wh-why are you guys looking at me like that?" Shaun said, the confidence starting to slip.

"There's still the matter of letting your pride nearly cost our lives to start with." said Dante sternly.

"And then there's the case of using our Zords for a life threatening plan without our permission." Mena took a step forward and straightened her back, drawing herself up to her full height.

"Oh. That…well, it's uh…ugh." Shaun stammered weakly as he took a step back from the advancing Rangers.

"_I can see these three are going to handle everything just fine."_

_End of Episode_


	18. 3f

The Rangers' Vamp Phones instantly went off

The Rangers' Vamp Phones instantly went off. They all picked up.

"Rangers, now is the time to use the animals to their full potential." Jared said over the phones.

"What do you mean?" Shaun asked.

"Along with being able to share their sight, they are also your personal Zords."

They looked to their left to find them on the street just staring at them.

"Uh, they seem kinda small, Jared." said Mena.

"Remember that they're bound with magic. Just call for your Zords and they shall commence the transformation."

Jared hung up and the Rangers put their phones away.

"It sounds crazy. But, hell, it might work." said Dante. "Rangers, ready?"

"Ready!"

"We need Vamp Zord power now!"

Just then the three animals' eyes lit up and they began moving down the street. As they continued down the street they slowly began to increase in size and their fur, feathers and scales hardened and became metallic. They had transformed into mechanical versions of themselves.

"Oh wow!" said Mena.

"Awesome!" said Shaun.

"I didn't really expect that."

The new Zords turned around and opened the hatches to their cockpits, which were located on their foreheads.

"Alright, let's do this team!" said Dante.

The three of them leapt high into their respective Zords, each with the appropriate colored leather seats and controls.

"Awww sweeet!" said the Black Ranger.

"Love the interior." said the Violet Ranger.

"Okay, Rangers, we're going in." said the Red Ranger.

The three Zords headed toward the Fearing Rabbit as it became even more aggressive.

"Time to grab a bite." said Dante.

The Snake Zord struck forward by biting on to the monster's left leg. It screamed as it shook off the Zord. By the time it let go, the Raven Zord dove straight at the floppy eared fiend and striking it in the face with its wings.

"Strike successful." said Mena.

The Rabbit Zord closed in as it prepared for attacking.

"Alright there, big bunny, time to show you what one of this size can do." said Shaun. "Wooooh!"

The Zord instantly pounced on top of the Fearing Rabbit, sending him to the ground, and then hopped off. The monster however got up a few seconds later.

"He's not going down, Rangers. It's time for Megazord power!"

"Right!"

The three Zords began to alter into parts of the Megazord; the Snake Zord formed the torso, with the Snake head in the center with a new warrior mode head popping up. The body of the snake fashioned itself into the arms. The Rabbit Zord formed the legs and feet, with the Raven Zord acting as both the chest plate for the torso and the helmet. The transformation was complete. Their cockpits were moved so that they remained parallel to the ground.

"Vamp Force Megazord activated!"

"Rarrrrhhh!"

The monster came charging forward ready to sock the Megazord in the face. The Megazord pushed its paw out of the way with its left hand and punched the monster with its right. The fiend then hopped high into the sky and high kicked the Megazord down to the ground. The Rangers quickly got it back up, all ready for another round.

The Megazord came back with a high jump itself, but they purposely missed the target. It landed behind the monster in order to power kick it with its right leg straight forward and then hard to the ground. Just as Fearing Rabbit got back up, he was tackled in the gut by the Megazord's hard head and pointy helmet, allowing it to stick to the monster. The Megazord lifted its head and shook him off and he landed with a heavy thud.

"Man, I love this thing!" said the Black Ranger.

The Fearing Rabbit weakly got back up.

"It looks like he's nearly done for." said Violet Ranger.

"Alright time to finish this!" said the Red Ranger.

The Megazord set itself up for the final move. The sharp pointy ears from the Rabbit Zord came apart and acted as arm blades, while the Raven Zord's razor sharp end feathers ejected from the chest plate and onto the side of the blades.

"Vamp Force Blades ready for action!"

The monster attempted another attack and he barged forward.

"Ready, attack!"

The Megazord quickly dashed forward. Once close enough to the beast, it used its blades and slashed it multiple times, sending him falling down and disappearing in a burst of flame.

"Vamp Force Megazord!"

Back on the ground, a heavily disappointed Aiden quickly got into his car and headed off.

"A work of art ruined. Luckily, I have some more ideas in mind."

_At the House_

Because he had come back unsuccessful, Aiden found he had earned himself a kick in the gut by Damien as Bastien watched from the corner with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry…for my…failure." Aiden coughed, blood spattering all over the tiled floor.

The Vampire Kaiser showed mercy on him and stopped the kicks. "Make sure, it doesn't happen again." He said with a snarl.

"Of course. And I'm nearly complete with out third weapons project."

"Very well." said Damien as he sat back down on his throne.

Bastien walked over to Aiden and bent down to his level. "Not so easy now is it?" he said smugly.

Aiden looked up at him with a look of hatred on his face.

_Vamp Force Building_

The Rangers with their new allies, now back to their animal form, were back at their home, just entering the viewing room where Jared was located. The bearded mentor turned around from the TVs to find the unmorphed Rangers standing proudly before him.

"Welcome back, guys." The grin he wore reflected how proud he was. "Nice job with the Megazord."

"Shaun's the one who we should be thanking." said Dante.

"If he hadn't come when he did, we would have been dust and ashes." Mena added.

"What can I say? I'm quick on my feet." Shaun said with an easy grin.

Jared smiled as he saw the old, confident Shaun again.

Just then, the Red and Violet Ranger gave the Black Ranger a semi upset look.

"Wh-why are you guys looking at me like that?" Shaun said, the confidence starting to slip.

"There's still the matter of letting your pride nearly cost our lives to start with." said Dante sternly.

"And then there's the case of using our Zords for a life threatening plan without our permission." Mena took a step forward and straightened her back, drawing herself up to her full height.

"Oh. That…well, it's uh…ugh." Shaun stammered weakly as he took a step back from the advancing Rangers.

"_I can see these three are going to handle everything just fine."_

_End of Episode_


	19. 3g

Next time on Power Rangers: Vamp Force:

_Next time on Power Rangers: Vamp Force:_

_A monster with a stealthy move begins to invade Carpenter City._

_The Rangers are easily getting their ends kicked._

"_It's our shadows!" Dante realized. "He attacks our shadows which deliver the damage to us somehow."_

"_I have an intense training program set for you." Jared said to the Red Ranger. "It's time to truly tap into the true power of stealth moves."_

"_One does fear most what they cannot see." the monster said to the Red Ranger as they rush into street filled with broken street lights._

_Next time on Power Rangers: Vamp Force_

Power Rangers: Vamp Force


	20. Cast Pics

Hey guys

_Hey guys. I just posted links towards pics of the cast on to my profile. So go ahead and take a look, and see how I see them._


End file.
